So, You want to play with magic?
by LadyAveira
Summary: Starting in The Enchanted Forrest, Rumpelstiltskin acquires Belle in a deal, but gets more than he anticipated in the fiery woman. All magic comes with a price, but can Rumple pay that price when Belle plays him at his own game. What happens if Belle changes her path? [Belle slightly OOC] Rumbelle. Rated M for later chapters.
1. Chapter 1

**AN/ So, this is my first Once Upon a Time fic! I love the dynamics and chemistry between Rumple and Belle, but I think there is so much more that could be explored...**  
**Belle is slightly out of character, but I think it is needed in order to explore the pairing further. The story begins in season 1, beauty and the beast, but changes do happen which causes their relationship to transform. **  
**All reviews, good and bad, are much appreciated! **

**Thanks for reading! xo**

The dark one threw the young woman he had acquired in his most recent deal into one of his dungeon cells, he slammed the door flamboyantly and the sound of his shrill, eerie giggle echoed against the cold stone walls. Belle grit her teeth and stood up, brushing whatever dust she could off her golden dress. She paced back and forth, thoughts of escape swirling through her head. The young woman groaned in frustration, lashing out at the door, banging and kicking it.  
"RUMPELSTILTSKIN!" She yelled, anger clear in her voice. "Let me out of here, immediately!"

Rumpelstiltskin was at his spinning wheel when he heard the woman's angry calls. At first he simply continued spinning, giggling sporadically at her pointless cries, but eventually he became irritated by the incessant noise and with a click of his fingers, there he was, in the corner of the dark cell, smiling smugly to himself, she was completely unaware of him. Belle continued to bang at the door, screaming obscenities into the dark dungeon. Rumpelstiltskin expertly moved through the darkness in silence, until he was but inches behind Belle.

"You'd better stop that, dearie." the dark one hissed into Belle's ear, causing her to violently spin around, ending up uncomfortably close to the imp. "I do not take kindly to disruption." he said quietly. Belle could not help but draw back slightly, although she was indeed intimidated by this dark man, she plucked up the courage to speak.  
"I want out of this cell, Rumpelstiltskin." Her voice sounded much more confident than how she was feeling. "You asked my father if I would come here, to take care of this palace, not to be a prisoner!"  
"Ah, so you think these conditions are not up to your standards?" Rumpelstiltskin asked, waving his right hand in the air, followed by an excited shriek. "And what exactly do you expect, dearie? You belong to me now, I can do as I wish!", the imp giggled again and stared straight at Belle, eagerly awaiting her response, but she did not speak. The dark one rolled his eyes, and pranced across the cell, pacing back and forth. He stopped suddenly and pointed a slender finger at Belle. "How about a deal?" he smiled wickedly at her, wiggling his fingers in anticipation.  
"A deal is never a fair one, when it comes to you, Dark One." Belle hissed. Her anger and frustration was adding to her courage. Rumpelstiltskin gave one of his usual giggles and lowered his hand, still staring at the woman.

"Everything comes with a price, dearie." he chirped, "but if you wish to live in comfort, a deal is your only option.", he smiled at Belle, his eyes twinkling with excitement. "I am prepared to give you a room, whichever in the palace you desire," the imp was in his element, jumping from foot to foot sporadically, waving his hands in an exaggerated manner. "all you have to do is stay here."  
"You know I will stay as long as you agreed with my father. 10 years." Belle said hesitantly.  
"Oh no, No, that will never do." The dark one spoke quickly, moving closer to Belle. The woman stood her ground raising her head to avoid eye contact. "If I am to do this, for you, then you will stay here... forever!", he giggled and jumped slightly staring at her the entire time, his eyes growing wilder with each passing second.  
"For.. Forever?" Belle's courage had left her, her posture dropped, she felt utterly defeated. She could not live like this, nor could she bring herself to think, she would never leave this place. "I will not agree to that, Rumpelstiltskin. I'd rather rot here for 10 whole years, than stay here, with you, for the rest of my life!" Belle could no longer hide her emotions, tears began to fall silently down her cheek. She went to the corner of the cell and slumped down to the floor, turning her back to the wicked imp, she closed her eyes and covered her face.

"You will change your mind, Dearie, and I shall be waiting when you do." Rumpelstiltskin said smugly, before clicking his fingers, and disappearing back into his grand palace above. Belle was distraught, she fell asleep that night cold, alone and exhausted.

The cell was still in almost complete darkness, the only light entering the room was from a candle in the dungeon corridor, it did so through a small square cut in the door with metal bars running through it. Belle rubbed her eyes, straining to see if there was anything, or anyone, lurking in the shadows. Eventually she felt sure that she was alone, she stood up and paced around her cell, chewing on her lip, fighting with her urge to call the imp to her cell and agree to his terms.

Rumpelstiltskin was in the main room of his palace. There was a grand wooden table in the centre, with one chair at each end, his spinning wheel sat in the corner by a window, covered in thick curtains, like all the windows in the dark palace. The imp sat in one of the chairs that sat beside his extravagant fireplace, he was motionless, deep in thought, tortured by his past. His time in deep reflection was interrupted by the familiar sound of his captive. Rumpelstiltskin suddenly came to life, jumping to his feet he giggled to himself and snapped his fingers, appearing in the corner of Belle's cell.

"Well, Dearie," he smiled deviously at Belle, "have we had a change of heart?" he spoke clearly and made sure to accentuate his pronunciation, for dramatic effect. He giggled to himself, rather proud of the power he had over others. Belle took a deep breath, trying to prepare herself for her fate.  
"I have." Belle dropped her eyes to the floor, embarrassed by her vulnerability, her voice barely a whisper, "I have made up my mind.". Rumpelstiltskin's eyes widened in excitement as he pranced towards the defeated woman.  
"Have we got a deal?!" he asked, his fingers wiggling again as he began to gain confidence.  
"Yes." Belle muttered quietly.  
"Oh, that is excellent!" the imp cooed, followed by a shrill laugh. He quickly moved to the door, throwing it open with as much flare as he could manage, he then bowed to the woman, lifting his arms out to the side. "Please, come with me." he grinned wickedly at Belle. The woman simply nodded and took her first steps out of the cell, following Rumpelstiltskin through the palace.


	2. Chapter 2

**AN/ Ok, so I am playing around with the characters a bit, and I hope everyone is getting a feel for the mood of the story. (: I'm really enjoying the exploration of these characters and any feedback would be very much appreciated!**  
**I really hope everyone is enjoying this fic so far. I will be adding one chapter per night, so remember to check in! :D**

Belle followed Rumpelstiltskin through long, grand, ornately decorated hall ways until they reached the main drawing room. She could not help but realise the sheer scale of the room. A grand table, much too big for one person, Belle thought to herself, were there more people held captive in this horrible place?  
"Well, dearie, you may begin your duties." The Dark One said animatedly, "You will serve me tea, and clean the rooms, I will have dinner at precisely 5pm." Rumpelstiltskin watched the woman's face as he spoke. Suddenly he stopped, raising his head slightly, staring down at her. "What is your name?" To Belle, this sounded more of a demand than a question.  
"Belle." she said quietly, avoiding eye contact with the imp.  
"Hm, Belle.. Yes, that's fine, it is tolerable." the imp giggled and flamboyantly pranced to the seat at the end of the table, he crossed his legs and wiggled his fingers, all the while staring at Belle.

Belle began to prepare some tea, carefully she set out a teacup, she smiled to herself at the dainty, pretty cups that this awful man had chosen. She had hoped there was more to Rumpelstiltskin than his reputation. She poured tea into the fragile teacup, making sure not to spill a drop. The young woman did not want to give the imp a single reason to mistreat her. Lifting the small cup, she began to walk towards her master when she tripped, spilling the tea over a very fine rug. The teacup dropped, hitting the hard wood floor. Belle gasped and fell to the ground, trying to save what she could. Rumpelstiltskin say forward in his seat, watching the woman fumble around with the little cup.

"I am so sorry.." Belle's voice was pleading, she expected a trip back to that horrid cell. "I'm sorry Rumpelstiltskin.. The cup.. It's chipped." She looked up at the dark one, and did not get the reaction she expected. He giggled and stood up, Belle lowered her head, eyes down to the floor, unsure of what would happen next. Rumpelstiltskin was by her side in seconds, he stared at the cup and then at Belle.  
"It's just a cup!" he giggled once more and quickly stood up. Belle let out a sigh of relief and rose to her feet once more. She set the small broken cup on the large table, the whole time she was highly aware that this strange man was uncomfortably close.

"You are rather... jumpy!" the imp meant to spook her. He wanted to see her reaction. He wanted to know just how resilient this young woman was.  
"I would rather make a good impression, Rumpelstiltskin." she stated confidently, trying to compose herself. "I will get this cleaned up and prepare another cup of tea." she bowed elegantly before hurrying off to find a cloth. Rumpelstiltskin watched her bemused. He did not know how to behave in front of company, it had been so long since he had any. He paced back and forth in front of his grand fireplace, a quick flick of his wrist and the fire came roaring to life.

Belle scurried back to the rug to try her best to clean up the mess. Rumpelstiltskin watched her, he couldn't take his eyes off the young woman. She seemed different, somehow she had more fire in her disposition, he could feel it, no matter how hard she tried to hide it.  
"What is it you want to say to me.. Belle?" he felt odd saying this young woman's name. It suited her perfectly and he did not like the stir of emotion he felt as he spoke the name. Belle looked towards him, but not at his face, she kept her eyes to the floor.  
"There is nothing I wish to tell you." she spoke quietly. Rumpelstiltskin laughed, it was shrill and piercing.  
"I did not ask if you wanted to tell me anything, dearie! I want to know, what is it you wish to say?" he made the effort to accentuate his words, pronouncing each syllable perfectly. Belle was confused, she raised her head just enough to glimpse the imps face. He seemed calm and patient, so she decided to humour him, to give him a taste of his own medicine. She bravely walked towards him, stopping inches from his face, staring straight at him. Her senses were on fire, she felt fear and bravery both at the same time. She felt in control.

"I would like to say, that I do not think you are bad, Rumpelstiltskin. However, you do bad things. I want to know why, and I want to know why I am here." Belle was assertive, determine to have an answer. Rumpelstiltskin smiled wickedly at the young woman, astounded that she could speak up in his presence. He leaned close to her, staring her in the eyes.  
"Oh, I am bad, dearie. I am a villain... and you, you are here, because I need my estate to be in tip top condition. Why else would you be here?" he spoke with a hint of aggression in his tone. Belle's courage was flowing through her now, she felt a rush in standing up to such a powerful creature.  
"You are alone, Rumpelstiltskin. You are alone and that is eating you alive... Isn't it?" the young woman's eyes glistened in the light of the fire. The Dark One smiled widely at her, he gave a shrill giggled and waved his hands, disappearing from the room, leaving Belle utterly confused. She clenched her jaw in frustration and went on to do her duties, realising that he would not be as easy to deal with as she had hoped.

Rumpelstiltskin had gone to his sleeping quarters, he paced back and forth, his usual habit when he felt the pang of frustration from not having his own way. This woman should cower in his presence. She should be afraid to speak, never mind to question him. For hours he stayed in his room, replaying the first conversations with Belle. He rubbed his brow and muttered to himself, his own mind made no sense. He could not comprehend her courage, he felt powerless. As he paced, he was interrupted by a quiet knock on his door. Quickly he pranced to the doorway, opening it just enough to peak out.  
"What do you want?" he hissed.  
"It is 5pm." the young woman stated. "I do believe that is dinner time?" she was mocking him, and he knew it. Rumpelstiltskin flung the door open.  
"Well of course it is.. Belle." he could feel the slight spark of emotion once again as he spoke her name. "I will be along now." the imp slammed the door closed and took a deep breath, his eyes darted around his room, confusion swirling around his mind. Why did this woman even have the slightest effect on him?

Belle had laid out a huge dinner, there was roast chicken, vegetables, many types of potato dishes and a variety of condiments. Rumpelstiltskin giggled and raised his hand, pointing one slender finger up.  
"What is this?" he questions, lowering his finger until it was pointing straight to the large amount of food.  
"Well, I didn't know what you liked to eat, so I am giving you a choice." Belle seemed totally uninterested as she poured a small amount of luxurious red wine into a fine golden chalice. The imp was taken aback, the woman had given thought to what he wanted, this was an odd thought indeed.  
"Ah.." was all the shocked man could say.

"Well, are you going to sit down and eat?" Belle asked abruptly. Rumpelstiltskin wiggled his fingers as he could feel himself become nervous, quickly he walked to the table, taking a place at his usual seat. He lifted the ornate cutlery and watched the woman move around the room, dusting trinkets and arranging them neatly on their various shelves and podiums.  
"You aren't.. joining me?" the imp asked sheepishly.  
"I am sure there is a more appropriate place for the cleaner to eat." Belle spat her words at Rumpelstiltskin, not looking remotely in his direction. The Dark Ones eyes widened and he cocked his head to the side.  
"You are a guest, dearie.." his voice was softer this time, almost pleading with the young woman to indulge him.  
"I will not eat with you. Not today, not ever." Belle left the room, closing the large door behind her, leaving Rumpelstiltskin shocked and bewildered.

Belle returned to the large drawing room when she no longer heard the noise of cutlery. She quickly lifted the plate and dishes of food, many of which were untouched.  
"I hope you had enough to eat." Belle muttered, trying her best to show manners.  
"Yes.." the imp's voice was barely a whisper. He cleared his throat and stood up. "Thank you.. Belle." her voice catching him once again. "Why don't you rest now, you have carried out all I wish for today."  
"I will retire to my sleeping quarters, if you will show me where they are." Belle said as she finished cleaning up the meal.  
"Wouldn't you like to sit by the fire?" Rumpelstiltskin asked, his voice more sincere than he had hoped.  
"Why would I do that, Rumpelstiltskin?" Belle retorted.  
"Perhaps you would enjoy some company?" the imp was unsure of himself, he desperately wanted to be in her presence, he just did not know why.  
"I will stay, if you agree to answer my previous questions." the young woman was not going to give up easily. Rumpelstiltskin froze on the spot, thoughts racing through his head. He raised his elegant hand and attempted to grin confidently at the woman.  
"Then we have a deal.. I will humor you, dearie. Come, sit." He stretched his arm out inviting Belle to take a seat by the fire. This was a deal he did not intend to make, but he was sure to keep to his word, and the young confident woman knew this all too well.


	3. Chapter 3

**I can not apologize enough for the long, long, longgg hiatus.  
However, I will be posting new chapters of this story, at least one chapter per week, but possibly more! **

**I've become so wrapped up in this story lately and I really hope my break has shaken off the writers block!**  
**So, no more rambling. I hope you really enjoy the rest of this story!**

* * *

Rumpelstiltskin fidgeted in his grand armchair, shifting his weight constantly. Belle was fighting against a small confident smile that was threatening to spoil her poised and powerful demeanor. The jittery imp raised his elegant hand into the air.  
"Well, dearie, As you seem to be determine to pry into my life, what is it exactly you want to know?" his voice was smooth this time, almost musical. This pricked at Belle's confidence, she gazed at the roaring fire briefly to compose herself before she interrogated the mischievous Dark One.  
"As I stated previously," she began, "I do not believe you can be all bad, Rumpelstiltskin, You were merely a man once, were you not?" The young woman looked straight into the eyes of this dreaded creature, making him shift uncomfortably in his chair once again. A shrill chirp came from the imp, before he quickly stood up, pacing back and forth in front of the grand fireplace, an elegant spin and he was facing her once again, coiled like a spring. Belle ignored his attempts to make her uneasy. "an answer would be appropriate." she stared at him again, impatient and curious.

"I was a 'mere' man," he hissed, adding emphasis to show his disapproval in her choice of vocabulary. "I was a father, a husband.." he paused, a subtle shift in mood spiked Belle's interest further. With a slight jump and another flourish of hand gestures, his persona came flooding back.  
"Are you hoping to find my weak spot?" he chirped.  
"No." Belle answered sharply. "You know where I have come from, I think I should know the same of you, Rumpelstiltskin." Rumpelstiltskin was puzzled by the inquisitive girl. He smiled wickedly before leaning closer to her.  
"I shall indulge you.. Belle." Her name caught his throat once again, instantly he attempted to cover his blip with a shrill giggle. Dancing back to his chair, taking a seat once again. He gestured for Belle to continue with a flick of his wrist.  
"Well if you were, in fact, a regular man, How did you become this... thing?" The young woman was embarrassed by her lack of knowledge but held her nerve, staring straight back at the odd imp. He leaned back in his chair and grinned.  
"This 'thing'? Didn't anyone ever teach you manners?" he giggled again, his eyes sparkling in the light from the dancing flames. Belle chewed on her lip as a flush filled her pale cheeks. "I became, The Dark One, dearie, because power drives this awful world, Didn't you know that?" His tone became condescending and Belle's temper began to bubble inside her.

"Power, Rumpelstiltskin, comes from love." she hissed. "You seem to revel in hate and misery, which is no existence for any creature." The Dark One was shocked, yet intrigued.  
"Such confidence for such a little thing." he retorted.  
"I know my mind, and my heart, and that is something I take pride in." she spoke this time with sincerity, which once again, left Rumpelstiltskin feeling confused and somewhat bashful.  
"You may think that for as long as you like, Dearie, but you will not find love here." his tone was quiet, pensive even. Belle was captivated by his sudden calm, but all too quickly his erratic mood was dark once again. "I have had enough of this nonsense." the imp said in a very matter of fact manner. Belle's brow knit in frustration.  
"We had a deal Rumpelstiltskin!" her voice betrayed her, she could hear her own desperation. The imp stood up and turned away from her without a second glance and continue towards the doors of the large drawing room, pausing briefly he turned towards her,  
"The deal, young lady, was your company in return for answers to your questions. And I have grown bored of both." and with that, he left the room.

Belle was left in the grand room bewildered and uneasy. The imp had sparked her curiosity and she was determined to know his past. She had to know just why he was like this. She watched the elegant flames jumping and swaying in the fireplace, as the time ticked by she was churning over all her interactions with The Dark One, hoping she could decode his odd behaviour, but it was hopeless. Dragging herself up from the comfortable armchair she crossed the room and slipped out through the large double doors into the hallway. The house was deathly quiet, beautifully ornate but eerie and intimidating. She quickly moved from hallway to secondary drawing rooms, up staircases and through corridors. Belle slumped against the wall, it was useless, she was lost in this vast palace. Belle knew that Rumpelstiltskin would not take kindly to being interrupted simply to help her find her bedroom, so she continued through the huge home.

Eventually she found herself at the base of one of the many towers in the palace, carefully she made her way up a narrow winding stone staircase, she knew that her room would not be here, but she decided to take advantage of the free time to explore. As she neared the top of the staircase, golden light shone into the tower through a small glass window, the light seem to guide her into the middle of the impressive room. Her eyes widened in delight at what she discovered. Books. Thousands of them. All neatly placed on huge shelves that covered the walls, from floor to ceiling. Many were old, tattered and ripped, where as others were pristine and brand new. The collection seemed to span every genre, every era, every event or possibility was recorded in their pages. She quickly scanned over a shelf on the north wall of the room.  
"Extraordinary" she whispered to herself.  
"Oh it's nothing, Dearie!" A voice followed by a shrill piercing laugh took Belle off guard. The young woman turned quickly, straining her eyes, searching the shadows for the figure she had become accustomed to.

Rumpelstiltskin showed himself, stepping into the golden ray of light from the small window, he bowed courteously, before straightening up and watching Belle for any reaction. Her breath caught in her throat as her eyes examined the imp. The golden light made his seemingly scaled skin glint and sparkle. His hair was messy, coming to just below his sharp jaw line. He was beautiful, she thought to herself, not in a prince charming conventional way, but beautiful none the less. The imp cleared his throat trying to cease the silent standoff.  
"What are you doing?" he questioned.  
"I.. I got lost.." Belle frowned, her vulnerability disappointed the young woman.  
"It's a very large castle.." Rumpelstiltskin replied, instantly cringing at his unnecessary statement.  
"Yes.." she said quietly, "Your palace is very grand indeed." a red haze filled her cheeks.  
"Would you like to take any of my books to your sleeping quarters?" the imp sounded sincere and soft, which made a small smile emerge on Belle's face. She nodded politely and offered a warm smile to the strange man.  
"I would like that very much, Rumpelstiltskin." The girl gracefully stepped toward him, instinctively the imp stepped back, causing Belle to blush violently with embarrassment. "I'm sorry.." she began, but before she could speak another word, The mischievous Dark One was prancing around the room, pulling copious amounts of books from the shelves.

After a bizarre hour of relative normality pouring through different books, deciding which to take from his very carefully chosen selection, Belle picked three books. They were tales of far off lands, with princes and princesses finding their happy endings.  
"If there is anything else you would like, please, do not hesitate, take whatever you need." The imp gushed. Belle smiled at his sudden warm demeanour, gathering her books, she smiled and took a confident step towards the nervous looking all powerful Dark One, leaning over she placed a gentle kiss on his cheek.  
"Thank you, Rumpel." she cooed before leaving the room and continuing down the stairway.

Rumpelstiltskin traced his fingers over his cheek where she had placed that polite little peck. His eyes were wide and his heart was thudding loudly in his chest.  
"Rumpel.." he muttered to himself. Repeating the clipped name over and over in his head. Belle was tugging at the emotions he had deserted for so long. He paced back and forth for a short time, before pulling an old wooden chair out from under a small table, covered in books he had suggested for Belle. He sat down and leaned back in the chair, rubbing his brow with his index finger and thumb. 'This will all pass.' he told himself, 'She is tricking you.' his inner monologue continued, 'She wants to escape from you, it's only a matter of time.' Rumpelstiltskin picked up an old tattered book, launching it across the room he stood up and stormed out of the tower library and down the stone spiralling staircase. Up the hallway he continued, knocking any item in sight to the floor, ornate vases, suits of armour, anything at all in his path was torn down.

Eventually, with a trail of destruction behind him, he reached Belle's sleeping quarters. He was filled with contempt and ready to send Belle back to the dungeon for toying with him, but as he stood by her door, he could hear whimpers and soft cries coming from inside. Again, long dormant emotions attempted to stir inside The Dark One, his rage turned to sheer panic. Standing by her door, her fought to decide if he should enter, and if so, what exactly was he going to say to the young woman inside. Rumpelstiltskin smoothed out his jacket and straightened his posture, he knocked 4 times, then listened intently for any response, but nothing came from inside.  
"Belle..?" he called. "Belle.. I..", his mind was blank, "May I come in?" the imp hissed at his own befuddlement. But still no response came from inside. Carefully he turned the door handle, peering through a small gap he saw her elegant silhouette in the lamp light, "Belle? Are you alright? I thought you might be in distress.." his words were soft, sincere and achingly sad.

Rumpelstiltskin opened the door, just enough to slip into the room. Belle was standing at the window with her back to her visitor. Quickly she tried to wipe her puffy eyes before turning to face him.  
"I do apologize, I did not mean to disrupt your night." her head was bowed and her tone was vulnerable. Something inside Rumpel was desperate to reach out to her, to make her smile, but his inner darkness was taunting him again. 'She wants to leave.' it cooed to him. He grit his teeth and stood tall, walking slowly into Belle's room.  
"Do not apologize, Dearie.." he replied quietly, "Are you unhappy? Do you wish to leave?" he asked, wiggling his fingers by his side as agitation tugged at his voice.  
"No." she replied quickly. "No, I have made a deal.. and everything comes with a price.." she quoted, "but I did have dreams.. but now, well, I suppose I no longer have any dreams." her voice was strained and Rumpelstiltskin could see the tears threaten to fall from her innocent eyes. His heart was thumping against his chest again. He could feel old emotions bubble up all over again.  
"But what about your books?" Rumpel tried to change the topic, he simply did not know how to comfort this fragile flower.  
"Oh, no, I am very grateful.." Belle said quietly. "I would have preferred to see the world with my own eyes, that is all.." her voice faded out as tears began to win their battle, falling gracefully down her porcelain cheek.

The Dark One frantically skipped across the floor to were Belle stood, he waved his hand in the air with his usual elegant flare.  
"Then perhaps you should join me on my next outing!" he giggled with excitement at his proposal. "I need a few ingredients from the nearby forest.. You, Dearie can help me gather them!" Belle was taken back yet again by his erratic shift in mood, but his request did brighten her spirit.  
"I think I would very much enjoy that, Rumpel." her smile warmed his heart and he could not help but return the gesture.  
"Yes, very well then, it's a deal!" he shrieked. A long finger was held in the air, "Rumpel.. Rumpel..." he muttered to himself. "I don't think that name will work Dearie.." he shook his head slowly from side to side, before thrusting his arms out into the air, "I am The Dark One." he stated confidently. Belle simply smiled and stepping towards him, she curtseyed and bowed her head.  
"Of course, Dark One." she teased. Rumpelstiltskin rolled his eyes and looked at the young woman before buckling. He stood with his hands behind his back, allowing Belle to place another small kiss on his cheek. "Thank you, Rumpel." she pulled away and this time spoke clearly and politely. "Supper will be ready within the hour, please be in the drawing room." she smiled warmly and hurried out of the room, her smile widening as she made her way to the large kitchen.


	4. Chapter 4

**I know, two chapters in one day! With two more chapters waiting to be posted.**  
**Any reviews/comments/critiques welcome, I love hearing others opinions on my writing so I can aim to improve!**  
**I do not have a proof reading and I am also dyslexic, so any words repeatedly spelled wrong, I do apologize!**

* * *

Rumpelstiltskin was left standing in Belle's sleep quarters, dazed he pressed his fingers against his cheek. This beautiful young woman was showing warmth and kindness, two things he had not experienced in what felt like forever. He closed his eyes drawing in a large breath, before slowly exhaling. Opening his eyes, he made his way out of the room. He looked around the huge hallway and was quickly reminded of the mess he made while approaching the young woman's room. With a flick of his wrist he returned the hallway to its original pristine condition. One of Belle's very first question shot into his mind, 'I want to know why I am here.', he frowned as her voice played through his mind. He knew very well he did not need someone to care for his home, he could do that in the blink of an eye. He had tried to tell himself he made a deal for her simply to hurt her father, but something inside him knew there was more to it. He just simply wasn't going to accept that.

Consumed by his thoughts, he had been aimlessly wandering through his palace. When he eventually pulled himself from his mind, Rumpelstiltskin found himself again in the tower library. He ran his hand along the old dark wooden shelves, once again he thought only of Belle. The way she spoke to him filled him with all types of emotions. She irritated him with her confidence, she made him feel warmth with every smile. Again he attempted to clear his mind of the young beautiful woman.

The imp began to tweek the old library, with a wave of his hand, the shelves were transformed into fine wood gilded with gold decoration. The old stone floor became a beautiful mosaic of coloured tile and stone. Smirking to himself he turned the primitive little wooden chair into a plush suede armchair, soft blue was his colour of choice. Finally a lavish gold hanging chandelier was his finishing touch. He jumped and let out his typical shrieking giggle before turning on his heels and rushing down the staircase.

Belle was still in the palace kitchen, frantically stirring and tasting different pots of various dishes. She knew that this was no place for the daughter of a king, but she enjoyed having something to do, rather than sitting looking stoic all day. When her culinary creations where just right, she set Rumpels portions out on beautiful white china dishes, embellished with gold, 'of course gold.' she thought to herself. Carefully she set the plates onto a large gold tray and carried the warm food to the drawing room.

The Dark One was already seated, he had a huge smile on his face and a mischievous glint in his eyes.  
"You look pleased with yourself." Belle teased.  
"I hope you are to be pleased to, Dearie!" the imp giggled. Belle decided not to pry and simply smiled, placing a dish of warm broth in front of Rumpel. She added some warm toasted bread and the other dishes she had created.  
"I don't cook very often," she admitted sheepishly, "I hope to improve." she curtseyed graciously and turned to leave the imp to his supper.  
"You needn't leave.." Rumpelstiltskin said firmly.  
Belle stopped and turned back to face him, she could see loneliness in his eyes, she decided to take a seat at the end of the table. This could be her chance to get the answers she desperately wanted.

"Do you ever get lonely here, all by yourself, Rumpelstiltskin?" she asked quietly, hoping not to influence his rapid mood swings. The Dark One cocked his head slightly and narrowed his eyes slightly, looking intensely at Belle.  
"Why are you so interested?" he retorted.  
Belle glanced away, anxious that he may turn on her once again. She had seen the state of the hallway when she left to prepare supper. She looked back at him trying to gauge his mood.  
"I cannot help but feel you are truly unhappy. I am concerned.. No one should be unhappy forever." her voice was merely a whisper.  
Rumpelstiltskin's face contorted, confusion flooding his features. His fingers twitched and he shifted uneasily in his dining chair.  
"Unhappiness is inevitable for someone such as myself, Belle." he replied coldly. Belle's heart filled with sorrowing as she caught a glimpse of this feared man's vulnerability. She glanced down, smoothing her dress, trying not to let her emotions show.  
"You could be happy." she stated, her voice sounded louder, harsher than she had intended. This provoked a trademark shriek from Rumpel. She looked to him once again, expecting the typical mood shift, but his face was still torn, filled with emotion that she could not decode.

For the rest of his meal, they sat in silence, catching eachothers attention from time to time, exchanging polite, though awkward, smiles. Belle traced the lines on the large wooden table, anything to keep herself occupied. Rumpelstiltskin it seemed, was even more uncomfortable with silence than Belle was.  
"Did you know, I spin straw... into gold!" he crooned excitedly, throwing his hands into the air. The imp watched the woman's face for amazement, but she simply looked up and a small smile appeared on her face.  
"Yes, you mentioned it at my father's palace.." she answered quietly.  
Rumpelstiltskin's brow furrowed. "Of course." he muttered.  
Quickly he stood, trying to mask his embarrassment. His eyes scanned the room, trying to find anything to impress the young lady. He felt frantic and restless in her presence.  
"Ah!" he chirped, "I have something to show you!" he giggled and shrieked in excitement, darting to her side, his energy was infectious. Belle laughed, the sound was like music to Rumpel's ears. He held his arm out to her, "Let me escort you m'lady."  
Belle obliged and linked her arm with his. They walked through the large hallway to the familiar stone staircase.

"Please lead the way," Rumpel gestured to the staircase, almost bouncing on the spot.  
Belle was immersed in his energy and quickly ascended the staircase. As she neared the top, she saw the little window left moonlight flooding into the room at this late hour. She was sure her jaw must have been on the floor as she slowly stepped into the middle of the now grand library. It was lavish and luxurious, The books where now housed in beautiful shelves, glittering in the moonlight. She gazed at the intricate flooring and then back to Rumpel.  
"It's beautiful..." she gasped.  
"It's for you." Rumpelstiltskin mused. As usual his hands were in the air, his fingers twitching with anxiety as he watched her every reaction. "I wanted you to have somewhere to spend your time.."  
Belle's eyes filled with tears and she pranced to Rumpel's side, hugging him tightly and kissing his shimmering cheek.  
"Thank you!" she whispered. "This is exquisite, Rumpel." she smiled widely and hugged him once more.  
Rumpelstiltskin was rendered speechless, he simply stood there, arms by his sides. He didn't know how to react to her affection. when she had eventually gone to pour over all of the books he bowed courteously to the beauty.  
"I am retiring for the night Belle, I hope you have a peaceful night."  
Belle curtseyed and smiled warmly. "Thank you, once again, Rumpel. Sweet dreams."  
With that he turned on his heels and descended the stone staircase.

Belle spent hours in her new sanctuary, diving into whirlwind romance and drama. It had all been very surreal since she arrived at Rumpelstiltskin's palace. Fatigue quickly caught Belle, she curled up in her large pale blue armchair with a book about a pirate being chased by a group of unruly lost boys, and within a short time, she fell asleep, book in hand.

The Dark One had been alone in his room for some time before he truly felt Belle's effects on him retreat. He sat on the edge of his large bed, staring at the floor. She had shown him compassion, affection, kindness, all things that felt alien to him now. She made him feel alive again, like he had a chance of companionship. He thought forward now, trying not to let his thoughts slip into sadness once more, he had planning to do. The imp had promised to take Belle out into the forest on his next trip, but truth was he had no need to go into the forest at all. Slowly he felt his body become heavy, reluctantly he crawled into his sumptuous bed, his mind was not tired enough to sleep, so instead he spent a restless night tossing and turning, thinking only of Belle.

Belle awoke as the sun came flooding into the grand library, she gazed around the room and quickly stood up, realising she had fallen asleep here the previous night, she rushed down the tower, running past the drawing room and straight towards the kitchen. As she hurried to prepare breakfast, she rounded a corner colliding straight into The Dark One. She knocked straight into him and slumped to the floor. Belle's eyes widened as she stared up at her captor.  
"Rumpelstiltskin!" she shrieked, "Oh my, I am sorry, I didn't hear you, I was just going to prepare breakfast. I am sorry!" she rambled over and over.  
Rumpelstiltskin gently grasped the young woman's arm, helping her to her feet. He remained silent, overwhelmed by the first encounter of the day.  
"I fell asleep in the.. I'm late.." Belle was still muttering incoherently when Rumpel finally realised she did not appear to have gone to bed. He took a step back and waved his hand towards her.  
"You haven't been to bed, I hope your room was satisfactory.. You can chose another if you wish.." he spoke quietly, Belle could not help but feel hurt by his distant, uninterested tone.  
"No.." she replied, "My room is perfect, I must have fallen asleep while reading."  
Rumpelstiltskin raised a brow and giggled loudly before bouncing on the spot nervously.  
"Do you have any specific requests for your meal?" Belle asked.  
"No breakfast today, some tea is all." The imp was impatient to leave the awkward encounter and before Belle could even respond he quickly made his way towards the drawing room.

While waiting for his morning tea, Rumpel sat at his spinning wheel in the corner of the large drawing room, he started spinning his straw into fine gold thread. He once again became engulfed by his thoughts of Belle. Before long she returned with a gold tray and a warm pot of fine earl grey tea. She sat the tray down on a small side table before carefully pouring the steaming liquid into a small china cup, identical to the one she had chipped previously. Her cheeks flushed as she remembered her clumsy moment. Carefully she handed the tea cup to the pensive imp on a delicate china saucer. Without thought she poured a second cup and lifted it to her lips for a small sip, before perching on the end of Rumpel's spinning wheel.

Rumpelstiltskin stared at the young woman.  
"May I help you, Dearie?" he questioned.  
"Why do you spin?" she smiled as she spoke, taking another sip of her tea she looked up at the imp.  
"It helps me think." He replied dryly, attempting to continue his spinning, but Belle would not give up that easily.  
"What are you thinking about today, while spinning?" she teased.  
The Dark One's fingers began to twitch, anxious not to let his guard down he continued spinning ignoring Belle's questions. However Belle did not give in, she sat watching him. The more she discovered about this feared man, the more intrigued she became. She decided to try a less personal topic.  
"When will you need to go into the forest?" she asked politely.  
Rumpelstiltskin could feel a wave of panic rush through him. He didn't need to go at all.  
"Are you planning your escape?" he muttered. He glanced up at Belle in time to see that his words had offended her. The imp giggled loudly and threw his hands in the air, "Just a joke Dearie!" he crooned before sharply getting up and striding towards the large fireplace.

He paced back and forth, glancing at Belle sporadically. She was carefully examining a small length of gold. Her expression was serene, innocent, angelic, Rumpel thought to himself. He was becoming very fond of the young woman.  
"You mentioned you were a father.." Belle's voice broke the silence, shocking the imp. He turned away from her and tried to compose himself before replying, but the beauty spoke again before he could. "You are not still a father?"  
Rumpelstiltskin kept his back to Belle, his fingers twitching wildly, "I lost him." he retorted. "that's all there is to it really, Dearie."  
"I'm sorry." Belle replied softly. "That must have been awful.", and with that she took her queue to leave the subject alone for now.

Belle watched The Dark One as he toured the room, picking up different objects, muttering to himself all the while. She was beginning to admire his unconventional features. His hair had a grey hue, wavy and messy. She wondered how old he was, where he had come from, and why he had become solitary and evil, according to many accounts. He was the most powerful being to ever have lived, yet he was alone and seemingly unhappy. She rose to her feet and approached the imp, who was now holding the small chipped china teacup. Placing a hand on his shoulder she ran her fingers along his jacket.  
"I am not going to try and escape, Rumpel." she spoke softly, trying to reassure him. "I have made a deal, and I will not run from my decision."  
Unexpectedly he let out a shrill giggle before spinning around to face Belle.  
"I would have enjoyed seeing you try!" he mused.  
Belle simply smiled and placed her dainty hand on the imps cheek, "I apologize for any disappointment."  
Rumpel could not hide the small smile that appeared on his face. He placed his hand on Belle's before taking her hand in his and kissing her knuckle gently. He took a dramatic bow, before bouncing upright and prancing off across the room back to his spinning wheel.  
"Lunch will be at 1pm, Dearie!" he called before throwing all of his enthusiasm into making his beautiful golden thread. Belle nodded and curtseyed before leaving the room to continue her duties for the day.


	5. Chapter 5

Days passed by quicker than Belle expected in The Dark One's palace. She busied herself with dusting and cleaning, she prepared 3 meals a day at the very most. Her free time was spent in her huge library, sometimes Rumpel would join her, pacing the room, scanning over the spines of the old books one by one, however never staying for long. Conversation had declined in recent days, this puzzled the young woman, had she upset the strange man in some way? These thoughts raced through her head on a daily basis.

It was early morning, sunlight sneaked into the palace through small gaps between the thick heavy curtains that covered every grand window, the light glinted off odd artefacts and gold ornaments that adorned every spare inch of space. Belle made her way to the main drawing room, carefully slipping through the ornate doors, she glanced around the room and disappointment struck. Rumpelstiltskin was nowhere to be seen. He had left the previous night on an errand, clearly he was going to be gone for longer than Belle had anticipated. The odd character was now her only companion, she was growing more fond of him, despite his reputation. Deciding not to dwell on her current loneliness, she began dusting shelves filled with curiosities, throwing herself into her duties to occupy her mind.

*-*

Rumpelstiltskin had been away from his home for longer than he intended, but not because of delays or a wicked scheme gone wrong, he was avoiding going back to the palace, and to Belle. He wandered the forest in solitude, fighting with his own fondness for the beauty he had acquired. How could she ever feel anything close to admiration for him? He dare not even dream that it was a possibility. 'You've grown foolish', the darkness inside cooed to him, 'That meagre woman is bewitching you. Foolish Rumpelstiltskin.'. The imp shook his head violently, he lengthened his stride, subconsciously fleeing his vicious thoughts.

The vast forest was coated in a thick blanket of snow this time of year. Tree branches glistened as rays of sunlight reflected off the thin coating of ice that clung to any exposed surface. Blades of grass, like frosted daggers protruding from the calm ocean of white. The sky was a brilliant shade of blue, not one cloud could be spotted, the sun was high in the sky, only beams of light reached the dormant forest. The chilly temperatures never bothered Rumpelstiltskin, but today was different, the imp was yearning for warmth and comfort. His thoughts betrayed him once more returning to Belle. What was she doing in his palace? Was she dreading his return? Again his mind was racing, panic evolving into anger as he imagined the contempt the beautiful woman must feel for him.

He continued further into the icy wilderness, not caring how far he strayed, all the while thoughts of Belle swirling in his mind mimicking the approaching blizzard. Snowflakes began swirling and tossing in the growing wind, chaotic and wonderful all at once, trees creaked and groaned as they swayed, throwing powder clouds of snow from their ice imprisoned branches. Battered by the onslaught of the elements, The Dark One still continued his march further into the tormented forest.

The hours had passed until Rumpelstiltskin finally pulled himself from the torture of his dark mind, when he realised, he had been walking for days. Miles had been covered in what seemed like the blink of an eye, nothing looked familiar and the thought of how far he must be made him twitch uncomfortably. He surveyed this unknown part of the forest carefully, his sharp vision scanning the surroundings expertly, catching the slightest movement of a small finch, ducking under frozen bark to escape the violent storm, still ravaging the resilient fortress of nature. The imp turned to the skies, the moon had appeared, huge and seeming mere meters away, it cast its silver light throughout the mass of sky. He carefully searched through a sea of stars, locating familiar constellations, quickly establishing his direction, he paused, still staring into the incredible night sky.

He stayed there for some time, contemplating imaginary scenarios of his return. A glimmer of hope shone in his dark heart, twinkling like it's counterparts high above the pensive imp. As always, however, the darkness inside of him would try, at all costs, to smother any sign of optimism within his cursed soul. He set off for his palace, deciding to return to Belle, having convinced himself that she would not be glad of his return.

*-*

There was a finite number of times an unused home needed cleaning in the space of a few days, Belle had told herself when deciding to spend her time in the grand library while her master was gone. She searched her books for more information on the feared Rumpelstiltskin, but it was no use, it was clear he was very careful in selecting books for this library. It was a normal dull day when the young woman was perched on the stone bench under the small tower window, when in the distance, a figure appeared, walking through dense fog that lingered around the dark stone walls of the palace. She was sure her heart jumped upon identifying the owner of the purposeful stride, she hurried to tidy books back into their individual slots on the grand shelves, before skipping down the cold staircase and into the hallway. She had spent so much time wandering the oversized house while her master had been from home, that she knew it as well as the back of her own hand. Darting from rooms, taking every shortcut she had found, she finally arrived at the main hallway, with a lot more time to spare than she had anticipated.

After what felt like forever, she finally heard the huge gold gilded doors groan, slowly opening, synchronised perfectly, revealing the typically presented Rumpel. Hair tangled and wild, but with faint traces of slowly melting snowflakes entwined in its waves. However Belle instantly noticed his expression was blank, his usual frantic eyes vacant and dull. She had been so eager to see her master, though now was shaken, unable to string words together in order to greet him.  
"Rumpel -" she began, but was silenced as the expressionless imp raised his elegant hand in the air, with his more familiar flare, pointing his index finger up, slowly shaking it from side to side. The young woman knit her brows together, feeling her temper bubble within her chest, turning on her heels, she marched away from The Dark One and his frosty demeanour.

Rumpelstiltskin stood motionless, this time he would not indulge in her pleasantries. He did not need false kindness from his 'employee', he told himself. Once content the young woman had left the vicinity, he continued along the grand entrance, gracefully easing the large drawing room door open before slipping into the room. A characteristic flourish of his hand ignited the bundle of wood nestled in the fireplace, filling the space with a warm orange glow. He took up his usual space in the grand armchair, elbows resting on the ornately decorated arms, his fingers twitched and writhed with agitation, his mischievous nature plotted and conspired ways to interact with his intelligent detainee, without giving away the small spark of fondness he held for her. He knew the young beauty would see through his usual witty remarks.

Belle sulked in the cold kitchen, throwing together an unpleasant looking bowl of porridge. She lifted the bowl and a dull silver spoon, leaving the fine gold tray and other luxuries she had become accustomed to using. Marching towards the drawing room, she shoved the heavy door from her path, disturbing Rumpelstiltskin's deep train of thought, before loudly placing the bowl and spoon onto the long wooden table. The imp jumped from his chair with grace and slowly made his way across the room to where the audacious woman stood, arms folded across her torso in a powerful stance.  
"That was rather rude, Dearie!" he crooned, anger thickly coating each syllable.  
"You would know an awful lot about rudeness, Rumpelstiltskin!" Belle answered confidently. She looked intently at him, catching the glint of panic that flitted across his face as she spoke freely. "I have been here, worrying that some awful thing could have happened to you, and you don't even have the manners to say hello!", her words came flooding out faster than she could think. Rumpel stood aghast, instinctively he stepped back, leaning his weight away from the outraged woman.  
"Well I -"  
"Oh no you don't," Belle interrupted immediately. "Something terrible could have happened to you, Rumpelstiltskin, and I would have known nothing!" her tone irate and manic.  
"You have nothing to fear, Dearie.." he paused briefly, throwing his arms out, "You should know by now, I am the most terrible 'thing' out there!" The Dark One exclaimed.

The feisty young woman decided she was not prepared to let her master wriggle out of this with dramatics and theatre.  
"You dare not do that again." she stated, "Or I promise you this, Dark One, I will leave this place."  
"Well, I did say that I would like to see you try, didn't I?". The imp shrieked with excitement and pranced towards the large dining chair. Belle grit her teeth and watched as he examined the sloppy meal she had provided. He cocked his head to the side, eying his still furious companion. "What, exactly, is this?" he spat.  
"That," Belle mocked, "is what you get when you are rude."  
Rumpelstiltskin glared at the assertive poise she held in her posture. He was gobsmacked, how could she possibly stand up to his power so effortlessly? He had always known she was had a strong disposition, but each encounter strengthened first impressions. The Dark One decided a more courteous atmosphere was required.  
"You're not really going to make me eat that, are you, Belle?" his tone was softer now, jesting and rhythmical, accompanied by a cheeky glint in his eyes and a typical flourish with his left hand. The young woman buckled, reluctantly showing a small smile, her features accentuated in the glow of the fire.  
"You will not get away with this by strutting around like a peacock, but I will aim to make supper much more palatable, given that you behave as such." she mused, and with a polite curtsey, she left the bemused imp staring at his unimpressive bowl of porridge.


	6. Chapter 6

It had been a few days since Belle had put Rumpel in his place, and the atmosphere in the palace had changed as the young woman chipped at The Dark One's wicked exterior. She was awakening long dormant emotions within the strange imp with her sincere kindness and warmth. He had begun to relax in her presence, spending every spare moment with the young beauty, usually in the grand library he had given her. Leaving Belle, for any reason, tugged at his fragile cursed heart, while his mind was constantly entwined with thoughts of her. Laying awake at night he would close his eyes, just to clearly remember how her eyes would sparkle while they sat by the fire, or how she would place her fair hand on his shoulder for no clear reason. Every night continued this way, deep in thought, until he would drift off into a slumber, where the young woman also invaded his dreams.

It was 6am when Rumpelstiltskin was jolted awake, his eyes, heavy with sleep, darted around the room, attempting to find the culprit who so rudely awakened him. Within seconds he had been successful, his mood shifting from rage to elation in a flash.  
"Get up!" the familiar voice sang, her excitement apparent.  
"Good morning, Dearie." The imp chirped, quickly followed by a typical giggle. "What exactly am I missing?" he said, while gracefully jumping to his feet in one fluid movement.  
"The first day of spring!" Belle announced, while heading directly for the huge thick curtains that clung to the large windows of The Dark One's finely decorated bedroom. "This," she flung her arms haphazardly at the cloaked windows, "This simply won't do, Rumpelstiltskin."  
The confused imp cocked his head to the side, raising one brow.  
"This?" he asked.  
"This gloominess." she stated, mocking his tone with a mischievous glint in her eye.  
Rumpel rolled his eyes and disappeared into his huge closet before Belle could say another word.

He fumbled through his impressive collection of clothing, carefully scrutinising each item. Just as he had decided on his outfits finishing touch, a fine bottle green suede jacket, a high pitched shriek came from the bedroom. The Dark One sprinted to his companion, and there she was, dangling from the thick curtains. Just as the sumptuous fabric began to fray and tear, instinctively he reached out, catching the young beauty, cradling her to his chest as the remaining blanket of material fell away, exposing the skilfully crafted double height window, flooding the dark room with glorious beams of sunlight, which accentuated the lavish, intricately decorated space. Belle clung to the shell shocked imp, her wide eyed expression slowly faded into bashful laughter as she attempted to thank her rescuer.  
"Thank you, Sir!" she chirped, still clutching Rumpel's shoulders. She was waiting for any response or movement, but the dreaded Rumpelstiltskin was frozen solid, his senses going into overloaded as the held the beautiful young woman in his arms.

What felt like eternity had been mere seconds, his mind was racing, yet completely void of rational thought. The imp loosened his grip, letting Belle gracefully return to her feet. His eyes were wide and panicked as the young beauty stepped back, smoothing down her pale blue dress, blushing violently, all while trying to avoid the tension building between them both. As if a switch had been triggered within The Dark One, he snapped back to life, pulling on his jacket and abruptly turning away from her, he stormed out of his sleeping quarters, leaving Belle alone, dazed by the all to brief encounter.

'You old fool!', the darkness within himself wickedly jabbed, twisting like a dagger into Rumpel's already crumbling heart, as he marched without purpose through the long hallways of his palace. 'Do you really think she could care for you?' it crooned, 'A monster such as you?'. The imp's own self loathing was devouring any grain of humanity that had been left behind. He shook his head violently as he continued walking, muttering incoherently to himself, engrossed in the battle taking place within his very soul. He had arrived in the main drawing room after what felt like endless wandering, to find Belle, sitting in her now favourite spot by the fire, book in hand. Transfixed by her presence, she spotted him before he could make his exit.

"There you are," she called to him, "You must have taken the long way around." she added, offering an angelic smile.  
"Ah, I suppose I did.", a frown crossed his features as he spoke, his tone weary, betraying the fearsome persona he was desperately trying to keep hold of.  
"Thank you, again, for your heroic catch." her voice was soft and comforting, drawing the imp closer. He could feel the tension roll away from his body in waves as her company pushed the darkness aside.  
"Oh, no need, Dearie, no need!" he replied, his familiar quirky posture returning as he made his way to his own plush armchair.  
"Well someone is feeling rather modest today." Belle joked.

Rumpelstiltskin shuffled in his chair, his elbows resting on each arm, as his fingers began their slow rhythmical dance in the air.  
"You do like it here," he queried. "Don't you, Belle?" his tone made Belle's heart tighten, it was soft, almost pleading.  
"I am still waiting for our trip to the forest," she said, offering Rumple a sincere smile, "but yes, I do like it here, with you.", her choice of words rekindled the small ember of hope sheltering within The Dark One and the sharp young woman instantly picked up on the flicker of life that came to her companions eyes. The imp let out an excited shriek, throwing his arms into the air before clasping his hands together on top of his knee.  
"A deal, is a deal!" he chirped, "I will take you into the forest, before two weeks have passed." Belle's smile grew as she contemplated the wonders her master could show her. She thought how what it would be like, being outside of the palace with her misunderstood Rumpel.

She had wandered off in thought, when the rich sound of a string quartet filled the room. She glanced over to the usually manic character she had come to know, but was shocked to see him sitting in his dining chair, leaning his elbows on the rich wooden table top, captivated by his own swirling thoughts. She could not help but smile to herself as she understood, this was a very private side to her master that few others had probably ever seen. Gracefully rising to her feet, she made her way to the table, stopping a few feet away from the imp, who was now quietly humming along to the soaring music. Although aware of Belle's short distance from him, he continued to fall deeper into the melancholy tune. The young woman was to be first in breaking the serene atmosphere.

"Shall we dance?" she asked, trying to channel confidence, though failing horrendously.  
Rumpelstiltskin glared at her, confusion radiating from every feature. With a warm smile, the beauty approached, holding her dainty hand out in front of her all powerful master. The imp apprehensively reached out, wrapping her elegant fingers within his hand, before rising from his seat and guiding his imprisoned angel to the centre of the room.  
"I'm not going to bite." Belle teased attempting to lighten Rumpel's unease.  
The Dark One responded with an excitable giggle, placing Belle's fair hand on his own shoulder with his own hand hovering a inch away from her waist, he glanced to her deep brown eyes for reassurance. "Don't tell me, you don't know how to dance, Rumpelstiltskin." her warm tone and genuine smile gave the imp enough confidence to finally place his uncertain hand at the small of the young woman's back. As the music began to swell, filling the long silent palace, the unexpected pair moved in time, swaying gently as the melody swallowed their unlikely reality.

Belle closed her eyes, relaxing into the gentle to and fro of her accomplished dance partner. She lay her head against Rumpelstiltskin's solid shoulder, drawing in the sweet scents of the forests that had settled into the very fabric of his deep emerald jacket. The ember of hope within The Dark One was becoming a wild flame, igniting deep within his soul, filling his deserted heart with song. The beauty Rumpelstiltskin held in his arms felt for the first time as though she was truly alive as she laced her fingers between his, searching for anyway to reinforce their connection.

Tension began to grow as they both recognised the end of the music. A solo violin echoed throughout the ornate room, mirroring their feelings of sorrow, both knowing the all to brief moment was ending. After a few more seconds, the music faded back into silence, the gentle swaying had steadied but neither partner dared to move, neither side was ready to let the intimate moment slip into the past. Belle searched for any reason to stay locked together, but her mind was filled with admiration for her master, she could offer no explanation as to why her fingertips pressed gently into the imps shoulder when eventually she felt him move.  
"Please don't.." she whispered. pleading for a few more seconds of intimacy.  
Rumpelstiltskin froze, his expression was that of one in complete shock as he gently pulled the young woman closer, holding her as if she were his all along.  
"Did you mean that, Belle, when you said you enjoyed being here, with me?" his voice was much softer than she had ever come to know while his emphasis was clear. With him. She smiled to herself, glad that her face could not be seen within Rumpel's warm embrace.  
"I hope one day you will believe that I am at my happiest in your company." she replied.  
For the first time, Rumpelstiltskin believed the young woman.

The remainder of the day had passed pleasantly. It was spent in the main drawing room, trading stories and sharing in laughs. It was not what Belle expected after such a dramatic morning, but she felt completely at ease around the supposedly evil imp, while he too could finally feel comfortable and relaxed in her presence. Though as he waited for her return with evening tea, his darkness began to reawaken, slowly eroding the progress that had been made in their perfect day. 'She will be your downfall', the dark voice sang, 'She will defeat you, old fool!'. The Dark One was sure of his love for the angel he had acquired, his mind had been made up.

In the kitchen, Belle was smitten as she hastily prepared two cups of fine earl grey tea. Her stomach was aflutter with images of the odd couple dancing together in front of the roaring fire. She placed the delicate china teacups onto the large gold tray, shuffling out of the kitchen towards the drawing room. She had only been gone a few minutes, but she was desperate to return, just to enjoy her master's company before he would undoubtedly be off on another errand. However, as she reached the door, she instantly noticed the imp's mood had changed. Her heart sank as a lump began to appear in her throat.  
"Is everything alright, Rumpel?" she asked, preparing for a violent mood swing.  
"Everything is well, Dearie." The Dark One stated coldly. "I need you to go into the nearby village. I need straw.", he pointed at Belle as he spoke, making her anxiety grow. "You will go, get the straw, and bring it to me." his words were harsh, seeming like a command, rather than request.  
"You want me to go to the village, alone?" the young beauty questioned, her eyes filled with uncertainty.  
"Yes." the imp replied, flicking his hand, gesturing towards the door. "Well, run along, Dearie." The young woman nervously turned, walking away from Rumpelstiltskin, making her way to the ominous exterior doors to freedom..


End file.
